1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a pentaerythritol ester base lubricating oil composition for a gas turbine engine. Gas turbine engines are operated under a wide range of temperature conditions. The lubricant must be fluid at extremely low temperatures and at the same time retain its lubricating properties in an engine which produces internal operating temperatures at 450.degree.-550.degree. F. or above. The lubricant is subjected to severe oxidation stresses under the high running temperatures encountered in such engines.
Ester base lubricating oil compositions prepared from pentaerythritol and a mixture of fatty acids and containing selected additive combinations are well known. These lubricants are functional over a wide temperature range and exhibit good thermal and oxidative stability. The search for a still more effective, long lived ester base lubricant composition, however, is a major goal of lubricant manufacturers. In addition, more advanced gas turbine engines currently being developed and tested will put higher stresses on the lubricant composition and are projected to require improved lubricant compositions.